Internal combustion engines release high-temperature exhaust gas via an exhaust system. Frequently, the components of the exhaust system are exposed to the high temperature of the exhaust gas. To ensure degradation to the components does not occur, the components may be designed to withstand the high temperatures and/or may be insulated from the heat exposure. However, this may result in increased manufacturing costs and bulky components. Further, degradation of the components may still occur if exhaust leaks out the exhaust passage or if the thermal insulating material becomes damaged.